particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Revolutionary Army
For the historical paramilitary, see People's Revolutionary Army (2585–2634) The People's Revolutionary Army http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=8806 (Darnus: Revolutionären Volksarmee (RV); Narik: Mensen Revolutionaire Armie (MRA)) is a communist political party and paramilitary organisation in Darnussia, founded by Michael Reilly, Arthur Bronstein and Arthur Bronstein V. They are the successor of the Communist Party of Darnussia, often seen as the successor of the Red Stad Communist Front, leaders of wartime Darnussia. The CPD fell apart and was re-branded as the PRA after Arthur Bronstein IV lost power of the party to his son who re-created the party to fall in-line with the more hardcore politics Darnussia was experiencing. Party membership overwhelmingly comes from the Mainland of Darnussia, especially Kozaria. All party leaders (except John Marshall, from Kazulia) have been from Kozaria, and the first Narik member of the Politburu was accepted in 2956. Initially, the PRA was the paramilitary wing of the Communist Party, and before that a far-left revolutionary organisation during the Second Civil War and =History= The PRA has a long and rich history dating back to the early 26th century. The period before the CPD's illegalisation is often called The First Era by party historians, while the period after their re-founding by Bronstein is often called the Second Era, with the period inbetween known as The Wilderness Years. First Era Foundation & Early Years The People's Revolutionary Army has its roots in the Darnussian Universities Socialist Club, founded at 12:06 AM on Monday 6 June 2523 from the ashes of the small Red Stad Marxist Union by history and politics student Michael Reilly and his friend and companion, Alexander Kruschev. Due to the founding happening at the height of the Student Wars; long running riots and battles between left and right-wing students, battles that included ten-time President of Darnussia Anton Robervou; the club was unpopular and was often targeted by extreme right-wingers who even burned down their early Headquarters, a small. Reilly was assaulted twice and Kruschev was nearly killed when attacked an anrgy mob. Despite these dangers, the duo carried on and by September 2526, the club had reached 100 members. When it came time for Reilly and Kruschev to leave university, they decided to promote the club even more rather than persue their desired careers. They struggled on, being banned twice from speaking in public because of the danger posed to them. However, by 2535, the public had grown used to them, and membership increased dramaticly after much DLA legislation being passed was highly unpopular. Darnussia began to sway towards Socialist and Communist ideas. By 2545, nearly 65,000 people were members of the club. In 2549, Reilly and Kruschev decided to become a political party. Green Darnussian Socialist Party They became Darnussian Socialist Party but in April 2550, they changed their name to the Green Darnussian Socialist Party, after strong ecologist Dr Reinhard Artur joined the movement. The leader of the party, Michael Reilly stood down as party leader due to failing health in May 2553. Kruschev died the following month due to a brian tumor. Nikolas Kruschev, Alex Kruschev's son, took over as leader of the party and went on to win 47 seats in his first election. He came second in the presidential election in 2558 losing by just one million votes. He retired from politics in March 2559 to look after his mother who has cancer. Everybody expected his son, Hans Kruschev to take over, but Hans claimed to be a strong nationalist and said he wanted nothing to do with his grandfathersparty. So, Michael Reilly's cousin, Frank Oberskië took over in April as the leader. During this period, the GDSP failed to make a large impression on Darnussian politics. They were always the fourth party in parliament, and generally ignored by the populace. Their social democratic, Reillyist views always lost them votes from the left to the Communists and the right to the Conservatives and nationalists. After 200 years of the Republic, people were no longer looking for a moderate left-of-centre party. People felt the only way to fight the left or right was to vote Communist or nationalist. Lanzalotta and The Red Stad Communist Front After Oberskie's retirement, Norman Lee Lanzalotta was elected party leader in a rigged vote. He was a Stalinist, and believed in building a strong, socialist country that would challenge the west in everything from industry to economics. He transformed the failing GDSP into the Red Stad Communist Front, a new, stylish Stalinist party for the masses, and quickly formed the opposition after just two elections. Lanzalottas sheer commitment to Darnussian Unionism brought up the issue of Narik Nationalism as a serious issue for the first time in Darnussian history. His efforts to contain Narik Nationalism in fact only made the situation worse. He managed to pass legislation making Narikaton swear an oath of homage to the Republic, and passed many bills centralising Narikatons traditionally quasi-autonomous government. The resentment of Lanzalotta in the islands reached boiling point in 2574, when he was elected President of the Darnussian Democratic Republic. He used this opportunity to crush Narik nationalism once and for all, but failed disasterously. When he tried to change the Darnussian motto from its traditonal Narik to a Darnus phrase, Narikaton declared independence from the Republic. The Civil War Main article: Second Darnussian Civil War In 2585, Narikaton declared independence. All right-wing parties in Darnussia left for the new independent Narikaton, leaving his party the largest in Darnussia. Rather than call a new election, he quickly selected a new cabinet; 12 were members of the RSCF, with the other four being members of the New-Revolutionary Communist Party (NRCP). The new government then declared all Darnussia to be the People's Republic of Darnussia, and suddenly declared war on Imperia Narikaton, while at the same time, not recognising the Nariks as independent. At first, a quick Communist victory looked likely, but 9 years later, the mainland had been invaded, 1,000,000 Darnussians had been killed, and he was relying on Communist Paramilitaries and aid from Kazulia to continue the fight. An intervention from the Pan-Terran Red Army helped relieve his forces greatly, but it was too little too late. On December 24, Lanzalotta was killed by his own men and replaced as Leader by Albert D. Rubenstein. Darnussia then sued for peace. The subsequent peace treaty created the United Republic, the work of remarkable negotiation by the Communists. Also, as part of the agreement, the RSCF had to liberalise, and they became in 2600, the New Social Democrats of Darnussia and Narikaton While only a minor party during their 25 years existence, they were the glue that held the republic together. When the Narik Nationalists won a majority in parliament, the Democrats were quickly illegalised in 2625 and an Imperial dicatorship was instated. The result was the end of the first genesis of Reilly's socialist party. The Wilderness Years The fall of the Social Democrats very quickly resulted in the re-rise of the Red Stad Communist Front. The party officially was non-existent during the Empire, and the subsequent Post-Imperial Darnussia. During the Epire, any person claiming to be a member of the party was executed. They had no right to run in elections, and only existed as a very small resistance group that made very little impact on society. After the Deimore Incident, there was a small flicker of hope in Darnussia that the party could once again rise up, but the lack of any political structure for Darnussia in the anarchistic years that followed crushed any hope of sucess. The "party" existed as a small political organisation that based itself of the original constitution written by Reilly and Kruschev, and called itself the Red Stad Communist Front. With the arrival of the Communist Dictatorship in the late 2600's, the organisation was told to disband or face punishment. In fact, they simply went into hiding, holding secret meetings and carrying our acts of resistance against the Grand Soviet. When, in 2760 a parliamentary democracy was instated, hopes once again arose of Reillys party rising from the ashes and becoming a prominent feature of Darnussian politics. This dream was finally realised in 2923 - 300 years after the end of the First Era. Second Era Bronstein re-founds the party After 300 years of Imperial, and then federal rule, the Red Stad Communist Front re-registered as a party under the leadership of Arthur Bronstein, a hard-headed, strong Marxist and a descendent of a civil war Communist general. The CPD was born and quickly went about campaigning and drumming up support for its first election, in which it gained 30 seats and 14% of the vote, mostly from Kozarian nationalists and traditional communists from the mainland. Their policies have differed greatly from the RSCF, mainly an abandonment of Stalinism, and an embrace of democracy. They have condemned the actions of Norman Lee Lanzalotta as crimes against peace, but also praised him for not backing down in the face of evil. The Communists destroyed all expectations, and won the November 2930 elections with 23% of seats. They quickly set about trying to create a cabinet, and improve relations with other parties, but to no-avail. They are currently trying to put through a number of Liberising bills in parliament. In Government Bronstein died in 2994, aged 95. Since about 2980, the party was run by various different officials, although Bronstein remained official General Secretary. Rosa Thaelmann was elected as General Secretary, becoming the first woman to lead the party. Under Thaelmann, the CPD gained electoral success and was in opposition between the years of 2999-3011, and 3016-3022. In 3022 however, the Communists suffered a huge election defeat, and responsibility was placed on Thaelmann's shoulders. She resigned as General Secretary, prompting Arthur Bronstein Jr., the shadowy, mysterious son of the late Arthur Bronstein to be elected as General Secretary. Bronstein Jr. brought a fresh new facelift to the ageing and out-of-date CPD. However, he led Darnussia into the Darnussia-Keymon War. Throughout the years 3000-3045, the CPD dominated Darnussian politics. However, with the rise of other parties, they faded into the lower leagues of politics. Rise of the PRA When in 3097, Arthur Bronstein V came to power, he completely changed the CPD into the People's Revolutionary Army, mainly in response to the re-surfacing of the Darnussian Liberation Army, and the changing of Darnussian politics into the more hardcore and extreme beliefs that were seen in the past. The result was good, and election results shot up. However, this also meant the merging of the paramilitary into the party, meaning the PRA essentially became its own paramilitary, or a paramilitary that had representation in parliament. =Leadership and Administration= Past leaders Michael Reilly Michael Reilly was born in Red Stad on 28 May 2504. His father was a Orthodox Catholic and a democratic socialist while his mother was a protestant with sympathies towards the right. He choose to follow his father and he became interested in politics at a very early age. After 7 years of primary school and 6 years at secondry school, at which he got 4 highers, he went to Red Stad University to study history and politics where he met Alex Kruschev. After Secondry School, Reilly spent one year in prison for refusing to do his military service. Reilly died on 17 September 2570, aged 65. Reilly died in his sleep of luekeamia, which he caught dring his residence in the Nuclear Slums, and had been battling for the last year of his life. Reilly was fluent in four languages: Darnus, Narik, Luthori and Kazulianisk, and is still considered a figurehead within the party. Alex Kruschev Alexander Kruschev was born in Doressa and moved to Red Stad at age 18 to study Medicine and Law. He had served in the Army Medical Corps for 1 year before going to University. He had never really been interested in politics and claimed he "harly even knew what socialism was until I met Mikey Reilly". After being diagnosed with a brain tumor, he died on 6 June 2553. There is an annual memeorial service for him at Red Stad University on 6 June. Current Leadership The party was lead by Reilly and Alex McCallister until 2553 when Reilly retired due to poor health. McCallister stayed on as leader until he suddely died. His son, David McCallister, took over as party leader and came second by only 1 million votes in his only election with the party. It was announced that he would be retiring in 2559 to look after his sick mother. His son, James, refused to take over as he was a strong nationalist. So Reilly's cousing, Frank Oberskië took over as party leader and presidential candidate for the GDSP. Norman Lee Lanzalotta won party leadership in 2574. After the death of Bronstein, former Second Treasurer of the party Rosa Thaelmann, was elected General Secretary. After Thaelmann retired (she died in 3026), the Bronstein family was re-elected to party leadership as Arthur Bronstein Jr. took over. Arthur Bronstein III succedded his father, and the Bronstein family have been re-elected by a huge majority to the post of General secretary each time. Politburo The Party's leading council is the Politburo of the People's Revolutionary Army. It is elected by Party MP's every time a position is made vacant by either death or resignation. To become a member of the Politburo, you must be, or have been, an MP. General Secretary of the PRA Arthur Bronstein IV Second Secretary of the PRA Hans Leibermann Third Secretary of the PRA ''' Karl Van Der Kludge '''Propaganda Officer of the PRA Stephan Riltz Chairperson of the PRA Kim-Zu Ik First Treasurer of the PRA Prof. Daniel Schwartz Second Treasurer of the PRA Conrad Naumann Negotiations Officer of the PRA Anton Rebus Members without portfolio Paul von Mackenheimer Henrick Coelmann Anne Ng Petra Tierny Georgg Hepburn Roberto Francisco Lobo Arthur Bronstein VI Maria Schicklegruber Dr. Willy Hauptman Ernesto Robervou Eva Coelmann Antonio Corleone Silvio Kolmonetti Dr. Francis Keitel William-Claude Nakamura Edwin Heimms Karl Gustav Ebert Administration Party structure The Politburo administer the party as a centralised organisation. The leader is the elected head of the party, and ultimately has say over who runs for what office in Darnussian elections. All five provinces have their own branch division of the PRA, each with its own running Soviet, but who are ultimately answerable to the Politburo. Each branch has sub-branches that cover the administrative counties and cities, eg. People's Revolutionary Army of North Doressa. This has proved a highly successful way in running the party. Young Comrades The Young Comrades are the youth wing of the PRA. There are three branches: Mainland, Narikaton and Shirmania. It has approximately 420,000 members. They meet every year for a major camp at Moete, Nihaton. The leader is Mikeil Fisch. Party HQ The Party's original HQ from 2550-2630 was the reasonably small "The Green Building" on land owned by the Red Stad University. This was destroyed with the rise of the Empire. Arthur Bronstein started the Party HQ in a small office in an old tenement building in Red Stad. Soon, in 2932, this was replaced by a larger building on the outskirts of Red Stad. Soon, this was demolished when their lease expired. In 2989, the CPD themselves built the Alex Kruschev Building in Red Stad city centre. It is now the home of the party. Red Stad University The GDSP, RSCF, CPD and the PRA have always remained close to Red Stad University, as it was the founding ground for the party. The old HQ for the party, "The Green Building" was situated on the university campus. Nearly all students who attend are members of the party. Reilly visited every year to talk to students and hold party meetings as Reilly lived then in Doressa. =Policies= The PRA are a communist political party. They base their policies on the teachings of the philosopher Vladimir Lenin. Their official ideology is Marxism-Leninism, but one of their main aims of combating Narikatonite Nationalism Their manifesto is as so: *Revolutionise public spending *Crush Narikatonite Nationalism *Creating a strong, central government. *Introducing free, state run healthcare for all, and completely banning private healthcare. *Introducing free, state run education for all, and completely banning private education. *Homosexuals can serve openly in the military. *All defence industries are owned by the state. *Nationalising all important industries. *Removing all traces of the Imperial rule. *Increasing democracy among citizens. *Increasing tax for businesses drastically. =Other= Flag The flag of the PRA was introduced in 3116. It is a white star on a blue and red horizontal background. The red in the flag represents socialism, while the blue in the flag represents Darnussia, in particular Mainland Darnussia and its peoples. The star represents socialism. The flag was introduced in 3116 to replace the old logo that was used for the party. It is the first official flag of the party, but before that, it was common for the flag of either the Soviet Socialist Republic of Darnussia or the People's Republic of Darnussia to be flown by supporters of the PRA. The new official flag was introduced to have a single, unified official flag for supporters of the party. It is flown over the party headquarters, and can be seen being flown by party supporters. The flag is a common sight in Red Stad, where politics has remained militant and aggressive. It is commonly seen being flown by supporters of F.C. Dynamo Red Stad, who are known for their far-left sympathies. Anthem The party anthem was adpoted as the anthem of the Communist Party of Darnussia in 3065, and has remained with the PRA. The chorus was originally written as a war cry for the original PRA in 2626. The verse was added in 2923. Oh Father, why are you so glad, This dark and dreary year1? When Darnus2 men are scared and sad, that we live our lives in fear. "Oh son, I see in memories view, a far off distant day, When being just a lad like you I joined the PRA3" Where are the lads who stood with me, When we fought Narikaton4? No more shall we run, from eagle and sun5, We shall stand for a brand new dawn6! *''1'' - The anthem's chorus was originally written as a war cry for the unsuccessful revolutionary forces fighting the Empire of Narikaton and Darnussia, the imperial dictatorship that ruled between 2625 - 2638. *''2'' - Mainlanders, called Darnus' or Kozari's, were heavily persecuted during the Empire, with their language (Darnus), religion (Catholicism) and culture being attacked and banned. *''3'' - The People's Revolutionary Army was founded in 2589 to fight alongside Republican forces in the Second Darnussian Civil War, and attracted large numbers of moderate socialists, Terran Catholics and ethnic minorities. *''4'' - Imperia Narikaton, the dictatorial monarchist nation that fought against Darnussia in the Civil War *''5'' - "The Eagle and Sun" was Imperia Narikaton's, and later the Empire's, flag that consisted of a golden sun and eagle on a white background. *''6'' - The hope of complete revolution was popular in the 2620's, but soon faded with the massive crackdown on non-governmental organisations. The end of the empire came with an internal coup, rather than popular revolution. Criticism There have been numerous accusations that the PRA have been involved in murders and assassinations, allegations that the PRA strongly deny. There is an almost universal belief that the PRA and the Workers Interest Group, a group that is responsible for almost 100 murders and deaths, are one and the same. However, there is insufficient evidence to prove it, and therefore the PRA has not been tried under Darnussian law. Before the PRA became an active political party, it was involved in a series of murders and attacks, in particular one in December 3021, when a shoot-out between the Darnussian Navy and the PRA occurred in Doressa, leaving 24 people dead, including 4 civilians. Bankers and high-profile capitalists were well known targets for punishment murders by the PRA. On 10 November 3032, 18 were murdered in one-night after it was revealed the stock-market had collapsed. There has never, however, been a murder of a political opponent by the PRA during their existence.